The New Boss
by CCViola
Summary: Jade West works at Bronze Computer Corporation. Everything there is okay (sort of) until Mr. Sikowitz retires. The new boss is none other than Dr. Beck Oliver, and of course Jade is attracted. How far will this little attraction go? And what happens when events from Jade's past catch up with her?
1. First Impression

**This is my first fanfiction so feel free to give me some pointers! Enjoy the story! Sorry if you don't. I don't get paid either way. I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

Jade's POV

"Um... Jade?"

I swiftly turned around to see my rookie coworker, Victoria Vega, sitting at her desk with a confused expression on her face. Damn newbies.

"I told you to call me Miss West. Don't address me like I'm your friend. What do you want?" I growled.

Victoria looked surprised at my comment. She'll get used to it. I faintly heard her say, "Never mind." At least she understands that I'm not in the mood for her annoying shit. It's been a long ass week at work, and I'm definitely calling up Cat this weekend so we can go to the bar. As I walked to my desk, I saw Andre walk in. Andre is one of the few people I can tolerate.

"Hey Jade!" He greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Andre. So... how did that date go last night?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Not good. The girl wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout her ex boyfriend who apparently cheated on her with a man." he explained.

"Damn. That's the last time I try to hook you up with someone. Why don't you stop being a lazy ass and find someone?" I suggested.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Andre said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" I responded as I returned to my desk.

The only time I actually feel content is when I'm working. It makes me forget about all the shit that's going on. I like being a drafter. Sometimes all the computer crap is a pain in the ass, but it was worth all the years in college. It's also worth it cuz I'm gettin' paid good, so I might as well keep the job.

Around lunchtime, the receptionist came over the intercom. The receptionist is Victoria's older sister, Trina Vega, who is even more irritating than the younger sister. Why do I have the tramp sisters as coworkers? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"All employees please make your way to the meeting room at this time. Thank you!" Trina announced. She sounds like a whore, because she is. Trina's done a lotta shit. That's why I automatically don't like her sister.

I dragged myself to the meeting room. I just wanna go get lunch with Andre and my other coworker Robbie. I was walking behind Victoria who was literally strutting. She has a short ass pencil skirt and a VERY low cut shirt. This is an office, not a strip club.

"This isn't a Victoria Secret show so you can put on some clothes and stop doin' the runway!" I snapped.

"Jade you're so funny! You can just call me Tori though." she chuckled.

"That's Miss West to you, and I will address you as Miss Vega. This is strictly professional." I informed.

Victoria sighed. "Look I know you don't like my sister, but I'm not her. So don't worry-"

I turned around and stomped away from her. I didn't need to hear her bull. I'm glad I like this job, cuz I would have quit the second I found out that Trina worked here. I probably then would have burned the office down if I found out that Victoria worked here.

I made my way into the meeting room and sat next to Andre and Robbie. Andre waved while Robbie stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell?!

"Take a damn picture already!" I retorted. "Why are you staring at me?!"

"You seem..off. Is everything alright?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. I'm fine mother." I deadpanned.

"I'm just making sure, Jade."

"Alright." I dismissed.

Our boss, Mr. Sikowitz, walked into the meeting room. Is he getting balder, or are my eyes playing tricks? He pulled down his suit jacket and started to speak.

"Good afternoon. This will be a short meeting so you all will have time for lunch. As of today, I am retiring, so I will no longer be your boss. Thank you for being wonderful employees and couldn't be prouder of the progress we have made as a company. I already have someone who will be the new supervisor of Bronze Corporation. Please give a warm welcome to your new supervisor, Dr. Beck Oliver."

Everyone applauded as he walked in. Oh my God. He has to be the sexiest man I'd ever seen, but I would NEVER say that out loud. He has a muscular yet slim body structure. His hair actually looks better than mine. Damn. His eyes are the most beautiful chocolate brown I'd ever seen, and his teeth almost looked fake. Oh God. Did I really just rant about him?! What the hell is happening to me?

Apparently Victoria is attracted to him to. I see the way she's looking at him. She'll eventually lure Oliver with her short skirts and such. Whatever. She can have him, I don't give a damn. I guess being a whore runs in the family. No surprise there.

The meeting ended quickly after that, so we could finally go to lunch. Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to snack on someone else's lunch. I caught up with Andre and Robbie.

"Hey Jade, we still hittin' up Nozu?" Andre asked.

"Hell yeah! I want some sushi and that good soup they have." I responded.

"Miso soup?" Robbie guessed.

"Talking about it won't make it appear, let's go!" Andre rushed. Just then, I realized I didn't have my phone with me.

"Hey, I left my phone in my desk, I'll meet you guys at Nozu." I explained.

"Alright." Robbie and Andre exited the office.

As I jogged back to my desk, I ran into someone. I felt two hands on my back to keep me from falling. I am not in the mood for this!

"Watch where the hell you're going!" I growled. I glanced up and saw that it was my new boss, Mr. Oliver. Damn. First bad impression.

**Please review, it would mean a lot! I can learn from criticism, so don't think I'll be offended. Please don't be rude about it though. Thanks for reading!**

**Love and Peace ~CCViola~**


	2. Lunch Interruptions

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the second chapter for ya! I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Interruptions**

Beck's POV

As I was walking around the office, one of the employees ran into me. I caught her before she was able to fall down. Hmm. She smells like vanilla.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" the girl growled as she looked up at me.

I was too mesmerized by her eyes to be mad about her swearing at me. She had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Her hair looked soft and her face looked absolutely flawless. If we weren't in the office, I would kiss her right then and there. She looked slightly suprised since she realized that she swore at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I don't think you were either." I commented.

"I actually was watching where I was going, thank you. Now I need to go to lunch." she replied.

That's when I realized I was still holding her. I slowly let her go, but I let my hand linger on her hip for a few seconds. She walked around me to what I assume is her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out her phone. She then turned back around and glared at me. Oh dang. I was staring at her the whole time.

"You are truly a creepy supervisor, Mr. Oliver. The only reason I'm not cussing you out is because I actually want to keep this job. I hope you don't disgrace the name of this company. Now I really need to get to lunch." she said firmly.

"Hey wait!" I called as she started to walk away.

"Yes?" It looked like she was trying not to scream at me.

"What is your name?" I questioned.

"Miss West." she answered.

"I know you have a first name too." I pressed on.

"Yes I do. Just address me as Miss West." she requested.

"Keeping it professional, are we?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow.

"Strictly." Miss West then left the building. She is a fascinating woman. She has an... interesting personality. If she spoke to her own boss like that, I feel sorry for the person who really pisses her off. I will find out who Miss West really is. The first thing I want to know is her first name. She looks like an Emma or Violet. I'll find out eventually.

I don't know why I want to get to know her so badly. Her attitude probably gets worse from here. She doesn't seem to like me anyways. I think I irritate her. I can't get into another relationship right now. I don't want it to end like my last relationship.

Jade's POV

Ugh! Dammit Mr. Oliver! Why do you have to be so... Oh God I can't even think straight! I just need to get to lunch. Why was he staring at me? Is he attracted to me?

'Hell no, Jade! You're having some wishful thinking!' I scolded myself in my own thoughts.

Okay conscious, shut the hell up. I just can't over the fact that he was staring at me and holding me longer than necessary. Ugh, he was probably staring at me cuz I wasn't being nice to him. Yeah, that's why...

'Is that what you're trying to convince yourself?' my conscious scoffed at me again.

Are you serious?! Now I really can't think straight. Sometimes I hate my own conscious, because it's freakin' all over the damn place. His hands were warm, and he smelled better than any cologne I'd ever smelled before. Ah! Now my thoughts are popping up randomly! Shit. Why am I even thinking about him anyway? Nothing could happen between us. My mom always said, ' Don't wish for something you can't have, wish for something that you can achieve.' I could feel my eyes watering at the thought of my mom.

'Dammit Jade! Just get to Nozu already!' my mind whined.

As cheesy as that quote sounded, my mom was right (kind of, this situation is a little more difficult than what she was describing at the time). I don't think I could have him anyways. He's my boss, I'm his employee. End of story. Plus, I barely know the guy, and I already have an attraction to him. I get to know someone before liking them, so what's the difference this time? Ah hell. I'm not gonna think about him anymore, it's makin' my head hurt.

After what seemed like a long drive, I finally got to Nozu. When I got there, I saw my coworkers' cars in the parking lot. They better not have ordered without me. I slid out of my car and approached Nozu. Now I can have lunch without being interrupted. I entered the restaurant and what I saw made me want to scream. Victoria was sitting at a booth talking and laughing with Andre and Robbie. What the heck?! I stalked over to the table and looked directly at Victoria.

"Can I help you?!" I intruded.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "No."

Oh no she did not just roll her damn eyes at me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table.

"What the hell?!" she protested.

"Why are you here? You know I don't like you." I speculated.

"What? I can't get some lunch here?" Victoria exclaimed.

"You can, but you don't have to associate with my coworkers." I demanded.

"They're my coworkers too. Just because I'm Trina's sister-"

"Just shut up about your bitch sister, alright?! And don't you dare roll your eyes at me again. You don't know me Victoria." I warned her.

"I've tried to be nice, but I guess you won't return the favor. The only reason you don't like Trina is because of what you did. You just can't take responsibility." Victoria hissed.

"That's not true, so don't try to assume shit. I will never let this go, because it will affect me for the rest of my life. Get the hell outta my face." Victoria then stormed out of the restaurant.

Feeling satisfied, I returned to the booth. I don't think I'll have to worry about Victoria bothering me for a while. That's one less thing I need to worry about.

"Where's Tori?" Robbie asked. Ugh, he's calling her a nickname like he's her best friend.

"Victoria suddenly wasn't in the mood for sushi." I lied.

**Oh drama. What happened between Jade and Trina? Tell me what you guys think! Please review! And don't worry guys, Cat will appear soon!**

**Love and Peace ~CCViola**


	3. What's Your Name?

**Guys! I've had 362 views to my story! Can the silent readers please review? It doesn't even have to be a long review, just let me know you're enjoying the story or whatever else you have to say. Thanks for the other reviews! Here's Chapter 3! I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 3: What's Your Name?**

Beck's POV

The only person I've been thinking about all lunch break is Miss West. Why am I so fond of her already? I don't even know who she is! It's just the whole 'love at first sight' crap, right? Yeah, I guess. She's my employee though, and office romance might make our work have poor quality. Woah! Did I really think about us being together?! Oh shit. I thought this job would be a little more simple.

After finishing my lunch from Inside Out Burger, I drove back to the office. I tried to clear my mind, but somehow, Miss West's face kept popping up in my head. This is like my old high school crush, couldn't stop thinkin' about her. I don't know how I could even think about getting into another relationship after what happened with my last one. It's been years since I've been attracted to anyone, so how do I like her so fast? Dammit. I forgot how difficult it is to like someone.

When I got to the office, I sat in my car for a few minutes. Maybe if I avoid her, I won't think about her as much. Yeah, I'll try to do that. I finally got the strength to get out of my car. I locked it and walked toward the office. When I walked into the office, the receptionist greeted me.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver!" she greeted flirtatiously.

"Hello, and your name is?" I asked politely.

"I'm Miss Vega, but you can call me Trina!" she giggled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Trina. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." I excused.

"Of course!" she chriped. I heard the main door open and clicking of heels. Trina gave that person a major death glare. Wow, she must not like that person. This job has drama too. I turned around and saw Miss West glaring back at Trina. So much for avoiding her. Miss West then looked at me and grimaced. She adjusted her purse strap and walked in a prideful manner over to the elevator. I nodded at Trina and walked over to the elevators as well.

Miss West was impatienty waiting for one of the elevators to open. Should I still avoid her? I was trying to decide when she looked at me. She had a puzzled expression on her face, but she quickly looked away. No, I can't avoid her. I walked over to Miss West and stood next to her.

"If these damn elevators don't come soon, I might have to resort to using the stairs." she complained.

"Someone isn't patient." I acknowledged.

"Never, remember that." she declared without looking at me.

"Are you alright? Because about an hour ago, you didn't seem to like me, but now you're talking to me." I inquired.

"Talking to you doesn't mean I like you. I have to learn to talk to you anyways." she murmured the last part of her sentence.

"What do you mean you have learn to talk to me?" I questioned.

"I'm the assissant supervisor." she sighed.

What?! Now there's no way of avoiding her!

"Why don't you have your own office room?" I asked.

"I didn't want one. I like being in the main room with my coworkers. Well, the two coworkers that I don't hate. Since you were staring at me earlier, I'm sure you noticed that my desk is the biggest one in the main room and it's in the corner with no other desks around it, so yeah, that's like my privacy space instead of my own office." she spoke without stuttering.

Dammit, I hope I didn't creep her out by staring at her. I noticed that she hasn't looked at me once except when she entered the office. I turned around to look at the clock and looked back at Miss West. She was already walking into an open elevator. She turned around and smirked at me.

"You just gonna stand there or what?" she gently teased.

I walked into the elevator with her and pushed the button to go to our floor. Her scent of vinalla wrapped around my nose and seemed to embrace me. I faintly smiled to myself. I could never avoid her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked curiously with a smirk on her face, again.

"Nothing. Why do you smirk so much but never smile?" I questioned.

Miss West frowned, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"So you've really been watching my every move, huh?!" she sounded defensive.

"Miss West, I-"

"Jade." she interrupted.

"What?" I said confused.

"My first name is Jadelyn, but call me Jade." she admitted.

Yes! I know her name now! Thank God I didn't say that out loud.

"Jadelyn is a beautiful name. Why did you shorten it?" I asked.

"Because I can." she said sternly.

The elevator open and Jade immediately walked out. She seems to walk aggressively and with confidence. I like that. I walked out of the elevator too and almost ran into another employee. She had tan skin and long hair that went down her back in waves.

"Oh, excuse me." I apologized.

"It's okay, Mr. Oliver." she seemed to purr. She held her hand out. "I'm Victoria Vega, but you can me Tori." she smiled.

I gently took her small hand and shook it. That's when noticed how low her shirt was. I decided not to be a strict boss, so I let it go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tori." I nodded.

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine." she grinned. She slowly let go of my hand and ran her fingertips along my hand before removing her own hand. It left tingles in my hand, but not the good kind. She winked and paraded away. I sure do have some interesting employees. Well, at least this job won't be boring.

Jade's POV

Damn you, Victoria! I saw her flirting with Mr. Oliver! That hoe! Wait. Why do I care? I knew this would happen anyway. I don't need to get upset. Calm down, Jade. I took a deep breath and went back to work.

"Uh... M-Miss W-West?" someone stuttered.

I looked up to my coworker, Sinjin, staring down at me looking frightened. Just about everyone in this office is afraid of me. Good.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I-I uh... have this r-report for you." Sinjin stammered.

"Alright. Is that it?" I asked firmly.

Sinjin nodded his head furiously fast. I thought he would get whiplash.

"If that is all, you may go." I dismissed.

Sinjin walked quickly back to his desk, stumbling a few times along the way. I'm lucky that Robbie and Andre are people that I can tolerate here, because I wouldn't have lasted at this job for so long if they weren't here. I would never admit that to them though. They would think I'm all sappy and emotional. Hell no.

As I was looking over the report, I remembered that Mr. Sikowitz assigned this to Sinjin and told me to look over it. Then, he told me to give it him after I edited it. Mr. Sikowitz isn't here, which means I have to give it to Mr. Oliver. Dammit! I don't want to see him anymore today.

I slowly rose from my desk and walked over to his office. I knocked on the door and entered, not bothering to wait for him to say come in. He looked up from his computer and smiled at me.

"Hello, Jade. What do you need?" he asked. Ugh, he sounded like the perfect boss. That's all he is to me, my boss.

'Remember that, Jade.' I thought to myself.

"I have this report for you. I'm sure Mr. Sikowitz informed you about it." I inquired.

"Yes, he did talk to me about this report. May I see it please?"

When I gave him the report, our hands slightly touched. I pulled my hand away quickly after that. His warm touch left tingles on my hand. The good kind of tingle. He smiled at me and flipped through the pages.

"This is the report I needed, thank you for giving it to me." he told me.

"You can be very professional Mr. Oliver. I'm surprised." I teased.

"That's my job, and please call me Beck. It would make me feel less old." he chuckled.

"How old are you? I asked.

"Twenty-six. What about you?" he reversed the question.

"Twenty-five. We don't have much of an age difference." I commented. Why the hell did I say that?! It makes me sound desperate!

"No we don't. That's a good thing." he grinned. "If that is all, you can get back to work." he dismissed politely.

I walked out of his office and closed the door. Why is our small age difference a good thing? What the hell?! Well, at least I get the special privilege of calling him Beck. Not that it means anything. My job just got a lot more complicated.

**Gotta love Bade romance. Cat will be in the next chapter for sure. Please review guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Peace and Love~CCViola~**


	4. Wine and Kisses

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's Chapter 4! I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 4: Wine and Kisses**

Jade's POV

I thought this day would never end. This is probably the longest work day of my life. After I shutdown my computer, I stood up from my desk and headed for the door. When I was almost at the elevators, someone called me.

"Miss West!" I heard a rather annoying voice. I thought this bitch would leave me alone!

I turned around and saw Victoria smirking at me. What the hell does she want?! I slowly walked over to her with a frown on my face.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You like our new boss, right?" she questioned. I forcefully dropped my purse on her desk, causing her to flinch.

"Why the hell do you care?!" I snarled.

Victoria sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, you remember what happened the last time you liked someone." she reminded.

I could feel my blood boil as I stepped closer to her. She took a step back, looking frightened.

"Fuck you." I grabbed my purse and stomped away.

* * *

I knocked on Cat's door. Well, it was supposed to be knocks, but it sounded like three punches. I heard steps in the house before she opened the door.

"Jade!" Cat greeted as she hugged me. I gave her two pats on the back before slowly pushing her away. Cat opened the door more so I could come in. Her small house felt welcoming, but of course I would never tell her that. She would think I'm going soft.

"How was work?" she asked, as she sat on the couch.

"It was one hell of a day." I responded.

Cat giggled. "What happened? Was it Trina again?"

"No. Well, yeah sorta, but not that much. We got a new boss." I told her.

"Oh? How did that go?" she pressed on with a grin on her face.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Do you have any wine?"

"Always! I'll get you some. It looks like you need it." she got up from the couch and went into her kitchen.

I'm not going to tell Cat about this. I know she's my best friend, but I need to keep this to myself for now. No offence to Cat, but she can be a little clueless at times. She hasn't really had a solid relationship before, and no boyfriend drama like I've had in the past. She's like a twelve year old trapped in a twenty-five year old's body! No lie.

Cat skipped back into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She smiled as she poured the wine into the glasses. She gave me my glass and sipped out of hers. I downed the whole glass in under fifteen seconds. That's a new record.

Cat stared at me with a confused expression. I stared back at her.

"What?! It's really good wine!" I commented. The wine actually wasn't that great (yes it was), I really needed to get Beck out of my mind for awhile.

"Before I got the wine, you were telling me about your new boss." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh um... it's nothing. He's just a pain in my ass like all the other people who work there. Except Robbie and Andre, you already know I can tolerate them to an extent." I explained. Cat seemed convinced and continued sipping her wine. After two more glasses, I eventually just took the bottle and started drinking out of it. Cat laughed at me as she tried to get the bottle back.

"I give up! I guess I'll get more wine later." she said, looking exhausted because of her attempts to get the bottle back.

"Yeah. You can do that." I slurred slightly. "Can I crash here until I can drive?" I asked.

Cat smiled. "Yay! Sleepover!" she yelled as she hugged me.

"Hey!" I shouted. Cat releasee me from her death grip. "I said until I can drive, not all night!"

* * *

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. What the hell?! Oh shit! I'm still at Cat's house! I looked at the clock and it said 7:54. I have to be at work by 8:30! I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Cat was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

"Cat! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I hollered.

"You were sleeping so well! I couldn't wake you up!" she said innocently.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" I shouted.

"You have plently of time! But you will be late if you keep yelling at me." she sassed.

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. Dammit. This is your fault Beck! You're the reason that I drank so much wine! I only stopped thinking about him for a night. I've only known him for a day. What the hell?! It's so complicated! Shit.

Beck's POV

Where's Jade? It's 8:53 and she isn't here. Maybe her shift starts later. I'll ask one of her coworkers. I saw Jade talking to a guy with dreadlocks yesterday. I'll ask him.

"Hey. What's your name?" I greeted as I put my hand out.

"I'm Mr. Harris. Nice to meet you." he firmly shook my hand.

"You know Jade, right?" I asked.

"Yeah she- wait, you're already calling her Jade?" he raised an eyebrow.

Oh dammit! He's curious now!

"Well, she said that I can call her Jade." I defended.

"Really? She must like your then. Cuz the only people here who can call her that are me and Robbie. At least she likes you, you do NOT want to see the wrath of Jadelyn West." he chuckled.

She likes me? In what way? No. Not like that, just in a friendly way.

"I'm sure I wouldn't. When does her shift start?" I questioned.

"It starts at 8:30. She's never late, so I don't know what's up with her today." he shrugged.

Just as he said that, Jade walked in with a large cup of coffee and a scowl on her face. I wonder what's wrong with her. Jade walked past us quickly to her desk.

"Looks like someone's having a bad morning. Let me go talk to her." he jogged over to Jade's desk and put a hand on her shoulder. She gently patted it and started talking. She must not hate him, because she seems to dislike most people. Mr. Harris started laughing. I wonder what they're talking about.

'It's not you're business." I thought.

"Excuse me, sir." someone said.

I turned around to see a bushy haired boy with glasses.

"Hello, and your name is?" I asked. I sure do have to ask this question a lot.

"I'm Mr. Shapiro, sir. This is your daily agenda that you will receive each morning." he informed as he gave me a clipboard.

"Oh? Are you the secretary?" I asked.

"Oh no. I'm just a regular employee. Miss West is actually supposed to give these to you. But since she was running late, she texted me and told me to do it today." he explained. Jade texted him? He must be the other coworker she doesn't hate.

"Well thank you, Mr. Shapiro. I'll get right to it." I nodded and headed to my office. I turned around and looked back at Jade's desk. Mr. Harris and Mr. Shaprio were at their desks, which were near her desk. Jade's took a sip out of her coffee and started typing. She looked up at me and smirked. I smiled at her and went into my office.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Jade's POV

Work was actually good this week. Victoria and Trina left me alone, Andre, Robbie, and I had good lunches, and Beck and I have gotten closer. Should we really have this type of relationship? It's not intimate, but we have been flirting. Ugh! Office romance should be illegal! But then again, I'm glad it's not. As I was about to leave, Beck grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk to you in my office." he whispered in my ear. Then, he walked away. Victoria looked at me with a confused expression.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Okay, spill it out. What's going on with you and Mr. Oliver?" she smiled.

"I don't like your ass, so what makes you think I would talk to you about something like that?" I growled.

"I'm just curious." she stated.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well then, get your Curious George ass outta here!"

Victoria stomped away. I turned back around and walked to Beck's office. What does he want? Did I do something wrong? He sounded almost angry, but I'm not sure. I opened the door to find Beck standing next to the window. I sat in the chair that's in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong, Beck?" I questioned.

Beck sighed. "I think there is."

What the hell?! "What happened? Does it have to do with me?"

Beck turned his head to look at me. "Yes."

I adjusted my skirt and crossed me legs. What did I do?!

Beck stepped over to his office chair and sat down. He propped his elbows on his desk and rested his chin in his hands.

"I can't hide it anymore, Jade." he murmured.

I stared at him. "Hide what?!"

"My feeling for you." he stared into my eyes. All I saw was lust. Oh shit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Woah woah woah. We've known each other for about three weeks, and you have feeling for me?" I asked, dumbfounded. I tried to make it sound like I don't have feeling for him. I obviously do.

"I've had feeling for you since you ran into me that day." he confessed. He stood up, walked over to me and sat on his desk in front of me. "I tried to figure out why I instantly liked you. I even tried to stop liking you, but I couldn't."

I stared at him for a long time. Oh my God. Is this really happening?! I stood up. This is too much for me. I know I like him too, but... oh my gosh.

"I... uh." I faltered.

Beck stood up straight, towering over me. "You what?" he challenged.

"I don't know what to say." I answered.

"You don't have to say anything." I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hands on the sides of his face and he leaned down. My breathing quickened as our lips almost touched.

"Hey Mr. Oliver, I-"

I pushed Beck, causing him to let go of me and stumble on his desk. I grabbed my purse from the chair and ran to the other side of the room. I finally looked up to see Andre staring at the both of us. His eyes were wide with shock. Beck ran his fingers though his hair.

"Yes Mr. Harris?" his voice sounded strained.

"... What the hell?!" Andre finally spoke. "I knew it! I knew it Jade! I see the way you guys look at each other! I knew something was up with ya'll!"

I ran up to Andre and put my hands on his shoulders. "You can't tell anyone!" I demanded.

"You know I won't, but why is it a secret?" he asked.

"It's complicated, alright?" I simply told him.

"Okay, but you're lucky that someone else didn't see ya'll. And next time, lock the door." Andre then walked out. I looked at Beck who was shaking his head. We both stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes.

"l'll uh... see you Monday." I hurried out the door. I heard Beck call after me, but I kept running to the elevators. When I got into an empty elevator, I leaned again the wall and sighed. Dammit.

**Oh damn! You guys thought they were really gonna kiss, right! Wrong! They aren't gonna hook up that easily. Please review guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Peace and Love ~CCViola~**


	5. Missed Kisses

**Sorry I haven't updated! School started weeks ago so I've had to focus on that. But it's Sunday! Here's Chapter 5! I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 5: Missed Kisses**

Jade's POV

I've been avoiding Beck all week. I made Robbie give him all his daily schedules, and I'm having Andre talk to him about important manners (that's also my job). Andre has been giving me strange looks all week too. I mean if I found out that my boss and an employee were being intimate, I would freak out too. As long as I stay away from Beck, my feelings should fade. Right?

"Jade!" someone shouted.

I quickly lifted my head to see a very annoyed Andre. He must have been calling me for a while but I was thinking too hard.

"Yes Andre?" I asked.

"Mr. Oliver would like to speak to you." he informed.

What?! No! you freaking kidding me right now?!

"Uh... well I-"

"Go and talk to him!" Andre interrupted. "I'm tired of doing your work because you don't wanna see him!"

"Alright." I sighed. Andre walked towards the elevators. I looked around to see that no one was here. What the hell? Damn, I haven't been paying attention to the time. I slowly stood up and approached Beck's office.I knocked twice before entering.

"You asked to see me?" I greeted.

"Yes please sit down." Beck replied as he typed on his computer. Oh great. He's probably pissed at me. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He kept typing on his computer like I wasn't even there. He finally stopped typing and looked at me.

"You've been avoiding me, Miss West." he told me. Miss West?! What the hell?

"I uh..." I faltered.

"You can't let personal matters affect your work." he argued.

"Personal matters?!" I yelled as I stood up. "You told me you have feelings for me and you call it a personal matter?! Quit messing with me Beck! Are you my boss or lover or what? Stop talking bullshit! You know what Beck?! Fuck-"

Beck shut me up with a kiss. I didn't even realize that he walked around his desk. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands going down south, but I didn't care.

Tori's POV

Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Jade and Mr. Oliver?! That should be me instead of that whore! When I was walking by Mr. Oliver's office, I heard yelling. Then, the yelling suddenly stopped. I looked through a slit in the window blinds to find Jade and the boss making out. Oh hell no. I ran to an elevator and pushed the lobby button.

When I got to the lobby, I stomped over to Trina's desk.

"Trina! Guess what I just saw?" I queried.

"A great deal on shoes in the magazine?" she hopefully guessed.

"No. I saw our sexy boss and the slut making out. And his hands were glued to her ass." I told her.

Trina scowled. "What?! Oh no, that just won't do." I heard the clicking of heels down the hallway. Jade's heels. Trina smirked. "Watch and learn baby sister!" Trina stood up as Jade entered the lobby.

"What the hell do you want?!" she growled.

"I heard that you got a... promotion from the boss." Trina suggested. Jade slammed her purse on the counter, causing me to flinch.

"What kinda shit is coming out of your mouth?!" Jade snapped.

"Don't play dumb you whore. I know about your relationship with the boss. Don't you remember what happened the last time you liked someone?" Trina pressed on. Oh crap. She just took shit to the next level. I could see Jade desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" Jade spat. "That shit was years ago!"

"Like I give a damn about how long ago it was!" Trina shouted. "You made Ryder get you pregnant so he would leave me!"

"I didn't make him! We screwed and then I got pregnant! That's what happened!" Jade screamed. "And I lost the child anyway, so I don't know why your so fucking mad!"

"You're still in love with him! That's why I'm so upset!" Trina cried. Jade quickly shut up after that. Oh my God, she's still in love with Ryder...

I heard the elevator open and then footsteps. Trina and Jade stared at each other as Mr. Oliver entered the lobby. He looked at Jade and smiled.

"Good evening ladies." he greeted.

"Very good evening, Mr. Oliver." Trina flirted. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Jade rolling her eyes.

"You guys seem a little tense, is everything alright?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Everything is perfect." I answered. "Trina, I'll take you out to eat tonight. Let's go. Goodnight Mr. Oliver. Miss West." I nodded at her and smirked. I grabbed Trina's arm and got the hell out of the lobby.

Beck's POV

After the Vega sisters left, me and Jade stood alone in the lobby. Did I make a bad move by kissing her? Maybe I should have waited. I lightly touched Jade's arm. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah." she complained. She leaned closer to me. "You didn't kiss me long enough." she whispered, then she walked out the door.

Well, I guess I didn't make a bad move. I caught up to Jade at her car. She was digging in her purse for something. She seemed to be deep in thought. Jade looked up and smirked.

"So do you plan on stalking me home or what?" she challenged. I pressed her against the car door and put my hand beside her head.

"What if I do?" I breathed in her ear. I could see her shudder.

"Then don't bore me." she answered. I grabbed her head and pulled her into another kiss. She anxiously kissed me back and tangled her fingers in my hair. I moved my hands to her butt and she lightly moaned. Man I love this job. Jade lightly pushed me away and caught her breath. I pressed my head against hers.

"I uh... need to get going." she said breathlessly. Jade looked slightly guilty.

"Are you okay Jade? You look worried." I questioned.

Jade glanced up at me. "No I'm fine, I'm just letting my lungs work." she smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jade." I gave her a soft kiss before retreating to my car.

* * *

Jade's POV

"Jade! Tell me what happened!" Cat screamed. I came over to her house for a drink, but she thinks I'm hiding something from her. Which I am, but whatever. Should I tell her? I just won't say his name.

"Okay Cat!" I hollered. "I'm in a relationship with my boss!" I sipped on my wine.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cat screeched. "Jadey gotta boyfriend, Jadey gotta boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Jadey you're dating again! After what happened with Ryder, I didn't think you would date again!" she said.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "I wouldn't call it... dating. We are..." I can't even explain it.

"Friends with benefits?" Cat asked innocently.

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "This isn't some stupid movie! This is real and I don't know what the hell to do!"

Cat frowned and leaned back in her couch. She traced her finger around the edge of the glass. "Do you still think about Ryder?"

I put my glass on the table and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Trina said something to me today, and I think she was actually right for once in her damn life."

"What did she say?" she asked as she sat criss cross on the couch.

"She said she's still mad at me because I'm still in love with Ryder." I confessed. "At first I denied it, but when I kissed my boss..."

"You thought about Ryder." Cat finished the sentence for me.

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do about Mr. Boss Man?" Cat asked. Oh great, she made up a nickname for him.

"I don't know!" I whined.

"You need to get over Ryder!" Cat suggested harshly. "He's not coming back!"

"He's the father of my dead child!" I cried. "I'm in love with him! And I'm falling in love with my boss! How can I forget about Ryder..." I wiped tears from my eyes. Cat scooted over and pulled me into a hug.

"Aw Jadey! Don't cry, blue skies!" Cat desperately tried to comfort me. Blue skies? Why do people think saying that will help someone feel better? It's stupid. I picked up the wine bottle and drank out of it.

"Trina and her slut sister found out about it too!" I groaned.

"Oh shit." Cat rarely swears. "So what are you gonna do about them?"

"Beat their asses until they swear not tell." I suggested.

Cat giggled. "Even if you do that, Trina still has a big mouth. Is it a secret?"

"Sorta. Everyone in the office doesn't need to know our personal business. But three people already know about me and boss." I confessed.

"Three?!" Cat yelled.

"Oh yeah. Andre walked in on us, so he knows about us too." I told her.

"Oh. What about Robbie?" she asked. Robbie, Cat, Andre, and I went to the same school. So did Trina and her sister. Robbie used to have the biggest crush on Cat. Oh course Cat was completely oblivious until I told her about it senior year.

"Robbie doesn't know. I might end up telling him... unless he finds out before I tell him." I yawned.

"You look tired. You wanna crash here tonight?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. You're a good friend." I slurred. I only said that cuz I was a little drunk from drinking all that wine.

* * *

"Jade..."

I opened my eyes to see Ryder standing in front of me. Ryder?! I must be dreaming. I looked at my hair. It was brown with blond and red streaks like it was in high _school_. Yeah, this is a fucking dream.

"Ryder... is it really you?" I reached out and touched his face. His face felt warm like it did in high school. "Ryder!" I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around._  
_

"I've missed you Jade." Ryder confessed.

"I've missed you so much you have no idea..." I gripped onto him even tighter and closed my eyes. "Don't leave me again. I need you."

"I won't." Ryder promised. "And I swear I'll never hit you again. I was just angry and..."

"It's okay Ryder. I forgave you all the other times, I'll do it again, just don't leave." I begged. I opened my eyes and saw myself and Beck. What?! I looked like I do now. I was embracing Beck, and I looked so happy.

"Jade?" Ryder asked.

I pulled away and looked at him, but I still saw myself with Beck in the background.

"Are you gonna leave me?" he seethed. "I know you're looking at your boss! You wanna be with him instead?! You're lying about wanting me!" Ryder slapped me across the face. I looked at the other me and she was kissing Beck.

"I... but Beck... Ryder!" Ryder suddenly vanished. I looked around but all I saw was white space.

"Jade..."

"Jade!"

"JADEY!"

* * *

I quickly sat up to see Cat staring at me.

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying Ryder's name." Cat told me. "I was worried that you were having a bad dream."

"I don't think it was a bad dream..." I faltered.

"Ryder equals nightmares." Cat said sternly. "Don't you remember what Ryder has done to you-"

"Cat." I snapped. "Just let me sleep." I pulled the covers over me and drifted back to sleep.

**There's your Bade kisses! But that's just the beginning! Now ya'll know why Trina and Jade hate each other. Please review! It took a while to write this out, but it was worth it. Thanks for reading!**

**~CCViola~**


End file.
